Our Little world
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: 100 Word Drabbles about the characters of Grey's. how they are feeling their lives and loves. Send any requests. The Grey Sloan Memorial hospital makes up it's own little world.
1. Childhood (Jackson)

I don't own Grey's anatomy

Childhood (Jackson)

The child of a world class surgeons, he didn't have a warm and fuzzy childhood. His mother loved him no doubt about that, Catherine Avery had tried her best to be everything Marcus Avery couldn't or wouldn't be and everything that Harper Avery wasn't but at the same time She had her own career. He'd spent many days alone in the house with just his nanny or watching a surgery from a gallery at Mass Gen. His childhood wasn't fuzzy but as he looked over at the blond charting he admitted that at least it was better than Meredith Grey's.

A/N so this is just going to be little 100 word drabbles about the characters of Grey's anatomy. If you want to see something about one of them send me a review and a prompt. Some may be in cannon some maybe AU.


	2. Father (Cristina)

I don't own Grey's anatomy.

Father (Cristina)

She listened to everyone talk about their fathers. George and his amazing relationship, Meredith and her nonexistent one. Alex talking about his drug addicted one. Izzy all silent and quite. Cristina thought of her own father of his death and she bite her lip. She was hard to the core but when it came to her father it was her one weakness. She'd loved her father been a daddy's girl and when her mother had remarried she'd resented her she still resented her truth be told. Without her father the house she' grown up in didn't seem like a home.


	3. Shoe (Cristina)

Shoe (Cristina.)

Her mind was a mess. Meredith was on the ground. Derek and Lexie was nowhere to be found. Then she noticed that she only had one shoe. One shoe and that what she fixated on finding that shoe She couldn't think of anything else. She couldn't think about how people may die or how some were still missing all she could think about was that shoe. That one lonely missing shoe. She just wanted to get out of these woods and then as far away from Seattle Grace Mercy Death as possible but she had to find her shoe first.

A/N so this wasn't what I was going to do next but I was just watching the last episode of season 8 and I was crying horribly because it was sad and then Cristina was so worried about her shoe that I laughed and I just had to write this.


	4. Love (Maddison)

Love (Maddison)

Love such a fickle word. He looked at and he thought of that word. He'd thought he'd loved her once upon a time, but to her he'd just been a play thing to keep her mind off her absent husband, and then she'd gotten pregnant and he thought his love for her would be enough but she'd wanted nothing to do with his baby because it wasn't Derek's. She'd aborted it aborted his child he'd felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest. Even with everything she'd put him through he knew a piece of him would always love her.

A/N this goes to ZaJaacLulu who wanted a Maddison story and let me tell you it was hard to cut down to a hundred words.


	5. Children (Owen)

Children (Owen)

He'd always pictured himself with children a boy and a girl that had always been the picture of his life, he'd come back from the war get married have kids and everything would be perfect. Then he fell in love with her. A woman who never wanted kids a woman willing to get an abortion killing his child and yet he still loved her loved her enough to stay or at least try and stay he still resented her he tried not to. As he looked at her he had to figure out what was more important her or Children.

A/N this came about because I was just watching the Zola Birthday scene between Cristina and Owen.


	6. Alone (Alex)

Alone (Alex)

He was always alone always. His mother was crazy his brother was crazy his sister was to young His father had just left. His friends were on Meredith's side and Izzy well Izzy had left just left. The minuet he let someone in it all seemed to go wrong oh so wrong. he laid on his bed staring at the celling and he sighed he was tired so tired of being alone. Of being misunderstood of having his feelings thrown in his face. Life sucked for him and he hated it and he just couldn't handle it Alone one word.


	7. miscarriage (Meredith)

I don't own Grey's anatomy

Miscarriage (Meredith)

Until she found out she was pregnant she never realized how much she wanted a baby. She'd stared at that test for what seemed like hours she was excited to tell Derek about the life they would bring into the world. Then it all went to hell it always seemed to. Derek had been shot and she'd lost the baby and all in that single moment she felt like her whole world was crashing in around her. she stood over Owen's body and told April she was having a miscarriage she wondered when life would ever give her a break.

A/N this was just me thinking about the lost baby of season six.


End file.
